


The Fragments

by Kaalveniiz



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27009415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalveniiz/pseuds/Kaalveniiz
Summary: A collection of small stories in TES 4 and 5, everyone independent.The canon Dragonborn is an Altmer girl, but your OC fits in as well if you wish.
Kudos: 6





	1. The Glidergreen

** Chapter 1 : Gildergreen **

Whiterun, Skyrim

2th of Rains Hand, 4E202

* * *

"So, priestess of Kynareth, you mean that the old burnt tree of Glidergreen could not be removed from Whiterun , and the small sapling must grow in the husk of the old tree ?“

"Walk around and ask simply who in Kynareth’s Name dares to raise even a finger against the holy tree. Besides, it is now impossible to do so without hurting the new sapling as she is growing new roots. “

"So why did you do nothing in the past winter?" 

"The whole ground is frozen like a stone."

The Whiterun guards walk by the arguing two and ignore them.

* * *

From UESP : Bug list of [The Blessing of Nature](https://en.uesp.net/wiki/Skyrim:The_Blessings_of_Nature)

If you choose the sapling option, the Gildergreen in Whiterun will show the new sapling growing inside the frame of the old tree. This is because the old tree is not removed by the game. The sap option avoids this problem and allows Gildergreen to fully bloom over time.


	2. General Tullius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Tullius want to go back to Cyrodill.

Castle Dour , Solitude 

8th of Sun's Height, 4E202

* * *

General Tullius never understands why the Nords take the honor that important.

At first, it is only a mild nuisance from his second-in-command Legate Rikke, always says "You can’t force a Nord to accept help he hasn’t asked for!“though the Stormcloaks are already in Whiterun. But at least, the elvish Dragonborn from Cyrodill just like himself supports him, and the naiv High Queen Elisif from Highrock knows little about the local tradition doesn’t set any words.

And suddenly, they are informed by the Dragonborn that a ceasefire must be signed. He doesn’t care about the nordic mythology, there is a World-Eater, here is a beautiful afterworld full of ale and mead, he just want to drive all the Stormcloaks out and he can return to Cyrodill. However , the High Queen burns in rage during the meeting, the princess of Highrock royal family, suddenly bursts out , blames Ulfric for his lack of honor, and murdered her husband. That sentence turns the whole situation into a new chaos, and General Tullius facepalms, „okay, one more idiot with only honor in her head.“

Sadly, the elvish Dragonborn is also polluted by this cold land. After she turns back from Sovngarde, meets a few legendary heroes in the history, and end the black dragon, she begins to harassing General Tullius with the meaning of honor. With the war waging, all of the three speaks against the assassination to the Stormcloak officer, though it is the most effective way in taking back the territory.

General Tullius wants to get back to Cyrodill as soon as possible. He can never understand the Nords and their honor.


	3. Diplomatic Immunity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problem is : If Dragonborn is so famous that she DID received an another invitation from Elenwen ?

  
28th of Frostfall, 4E202

* * *

"And your quest is sneak in the Embassy during the party, and find a chance to take their document. Here, your fake invitation." 

"As if I could really sneak up here - Elenwen knows me well since I am the Archmage in the College. After that incident caused by the Thalmor spy, they need a new one to take a watch. She is harassing me since two months ago , inviting me to the boring party, trying to pair me with other Altmer weakling and other thing. And here - what I got one week ago. Invitation to the exact same party, and I have a headache even before you speak. The old witch will not leave me alone at least one minute. " 

"Then why did't you speak? Do you know how much work it is to get such an Invitation? ......Nevermind you must somehow manage to sneak the document out." 

"In that time you dragged me out in the night of Frostfall to hunt a dragon only to secure who I am. And if I was honest that time you have already put me down. As I said, Elenwen will never leave me alone, she must use all the chance to persuade me , so your plan is no go. Any other plan? Hire an assassin or a thief? "

"No I do not trust them. Thalmor everywhere , you can never be too careful." 

"Then are you ready to take your revenge by yourself ? If I buy the Arcadia's Cauldron empty I will get you around fifteen invisible potion." 

"And buy the Angeline's Aromatics empty, I need around 50 potion. You should buy the Ingredients , I have already paid the invitation." 

In the evening of exact 30th of Frostfall , as Elisif busy accusing the behavior of Razelan, Idgrod Ravencrone helping Elisif , Erikur drunk , Siddgeir flirting with Vittoria Vici who will hold a wedding in the next week , Archmage and Elenwen harassing each other with the theme Ancano, both of them think Ancano can have nothing done, there is a bloodbath in the other part of the Embassy, no elf has his head still on the shoulder. After grabbed the document, Delphin collected the heads and tucked them in a rough sack, dumped on Elenwen's bed. 

Or at least she said so. Maybe she has done even more. 

As the Archmage is still drunk in the morning , her hair is grabbed by the Grandmaster of Blades. " Wake up and get to work , there is someone you need to find, name is Esbern." 


	4. Paarthunax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk between Grandpa Dovah and Granddaughter Dovahkiin, about the lover stone story.  
> slight Alduin/Paarthunax.

2nd of Sun's Dawn, 4E203

Throat of the world 

* * *

"And you literally waited on the cold top of mountain for four thousand years , just want to be the first to see Alduin's return? " 

"I am here because I know the firstborn of Akatosh will not _gahvon,_ in your tongue 'give up' . He will return, and I will _sarran_ for him to warn you all." 

"You remind me of the lover stone story in a place where I lived, Skingrad was it. Well it is not important where it is, whatever you won't be in Cyrodill . So, the story begins : there was a pair of lover in that city. During the Oblivion Crisis , the young guy was send to the front line around Imperial City to battle against the daedra , and his lover sweared to wait for him, she will be the very first of all the people in Skingrad to give her lover a warm welcome. And she stayed everyday in the balcony, eyes locked on the Skingrad city gate so that the north gate didn't need even a guard to patrol there, even the gray fox the legendary thief could not escape her eyes as she watched there restlessly day and night.  
And then the Oblivion crisis last a long time, no one could tell if her lover did even live though the battle. Well, she knows exactly her lover would never abandon her, she watched the gate open and close, the Oblivion gate open and close, the mages guild built and fall, she sat in the balcony just like a stonework. "

"Touchy story." 

"And the best part comes yet! One day the Madgod himself walks by the city disguised as an old gentleman with an eyeball cane, and he heard the story.He saw the lady already over eighty worrying, her fear about being too old and too ugly to see her lover , too slow to cook him a meal, but he sensed the determination . It is already seventy years since the Oblivion Crisis, but she just never give up. To show his regard, He lift his cane, and with a cracked laughter thundered from the sky, the lady was turned a marble sculpture ! White and innocent, forever young, forever watches the Skingrad north gate, bound to wait for her lover. Well the story has many ends, and the most popular one is her lover did come back after his whole life as a part of Elder Council or Legionnaire, and saw the marble sculpture still wait for him. He fainted just at the north gate in her sight , and fall to the ground. And the Madgod appeared again, collected him as well and send him to His realm. Whatever, there is a lover stone back in Skingrad. "

"And what do you mean to say, Dovahkiin? Even with _Onikaan Do Tiid,_ the wisdom over the time, I do not understand." 

"I mean if you were not a Dovah, or the Madgod had once visit the throat of the world, you are already the second lover stone." 

"And you did see Alduin once more after the battle? My head almost bloated in the time, you shielded all the attack against me."

"He skipped all the time, and he has no time for meditation. Alduin is the exact one in my memory, alive, arrogant, angry. "

"Well first thank you again for your protect, and you seems really relieved to see Alduin again? Though somehow it seems to be bittersweet." 

"We are the Dovah, and we understand each other best and foremost, and He will come back. Even before the Greybeards summoned you , I have already seen him once circling around, maybe he missed his old Lieutenant as well. He must be dissatisfied to see his counterpart in such an old shape, has no more wish to conquer Skyrim again."

...

"I will call up the priest of Mara to make a sculpture for you as soon as I reach Riften ! And just be careful today is Madgod's summoning day, don't let him find you or we really will have an another lover stone in Skyrim..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd of Sun's Dawn is Pelagius's Day, the summoning day of Sheogorath.  
> You bet if the Madgod was COC.
> 
> And by the video, after spawning, the first thing Alduin makes after destroying Helgen is circle the mountain where Paarthunax stays.


	5. Tiber Septim's Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skyrim's "Ship of Theseus".

28th of Sun's Dawn , 4E 203

Old Hroldan Inn

* * *

"You said Tiber Septim once slept in this bed, and then I have a question. Did you once change the fur sheet on the bed ?"

"For hygiene reason we change them rather often."

"And then - the wood can not stay for at least 636 years, I mean the 433 years in the third era and this is already 203 years in fourth era." 

"When the wood breaks, we change it to repair the bed."

"And yet there is the question! If you change every piece of bed , every fur sheet and wood structure , could it be count as the original bed once Tiber Septim slept in? Well if you use the material to build an another bed, there is nothing different."

She was dragged out of Old Hroldan Inn by her housecarl with her hastily apologies before her face could be hit by the barkeeper's fist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEVER try to talk with a Nord about the paradox, especially when they feel their honor ruined by this thing.


	6. Sheogorath's Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If HoK is already the new mantled Sheogorath before he meet Martin?

3E 433

Cloud Ruler Temple 

* * *

The Hero of Kvatch has been for a long while Madgod before he ever met Martin, or ever Jauffre. Jauffre did not recognize him. 

_But Martin knew already in the first time their eyes crossed what happened._

For Jauffre , the Hero of Kvatch is the strangest , yet the strongest soldier in the Cloud Ruler Temple. Though he turned down the Grandmaster of Blades every time, refused the honor, he proved his ability nonetheless. 

_Martin knew there is a whole realm waiting for the Hero. He has no wish to play the doll game with Blades, but he remained._

When they needed to get the Mysterium Xarxes, the book kept in Dagon Shrine, the Hero just gave up the plan he discussed with Baurus , stormed in ,grabbed it out, and as Baurus reported, "The whole hollow echoed his crazy laughing, and then all the cultists began to laugh hysterically, before the firestorm charred them ."

_Martin knew the cultist's mind were already too broken to be mended and repaired, so the Madgod gives them the last asylum. Laugh is always better than cry, especially when they have no other places to go._

When Martin need a Daedric Artifact, he just searched in his small chest , and took out a stock much larger than the chest it self - Wabbajack. 

_He knows how important the Wabbajack is for the Madgod - it means a favor, a promise, a champion in the future somewhere. And the Madgod gives it to him just like gives his favorite toy to other children. An offer it is, the Hero invited him to be His champion. But Martin can never answer the Hero's wish._

When the Blades searched for auxiliary force in order to defend Bruma , almost everyone has seen him leading a few unknown Altmer and Dunmer - though no one recognize their armor or are they Altmer or Dunmer indeed, and in five minutes everything is done , great sigil stone removed, the siege crawler lamed, and the Hero has a whole sack of Daedra heart in his hand.

_Martin knew what those "Altmer "and "Dunmer" were during the Battle near Bruma. They are dark seducers and golden saints, his personal army, if they died outside his realm there is no way to restore them back. However, the Hero chose to take them nonetheless, placed his all bet just to buy more time for them._

Not a long time after the door to the Gaiar Alata was open, he is back with a whole sack of Ambrosia , stolen (or taken) from Mankar's garden, along with almost unlimited Mundane rings he looted from the poor girl of Mankar. The rings given to the Blades Soldier are proven useful when they battled with the foul creatures from Deadlands.

_Martin has seen the hero's eyes after he escaped Mankar's paradise. They are yellow, snake liked, full of blank and boredom. As everyone cheered for the Amulet back, a few caring about the Ambrosia and heavy enchanted rings he brought back as well, the exhausted hero himself was discarded at the side. Martin ordered a quilt to cover him, and closed the hero's eyes ,"Just have a rest."_

And no one has ever seen the Hero after the grand battle between the golden dragon and Dagon. The promised Armor waited for its owner , but the Hero never showed himself again. Rumors said he appears sometime around the Avatar of Akatosh , and disappeared every time without a trail before the elder council could find him. 

_Martin wonders why the mighty Madgod would follow him . He was just a normal priest of Akatosh, and without the help of the Hero he can literally have nothing done at all. He wonders where the Madgod went after the whole crisis as well. Maybe in his realm ? Or somewhere even better than that....._


	7. The Wolf Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween update : Potema v.s. Elisif !   
> Let the battle between queens begin!

31th of Frostfall, 4E 204

The Blue Palace 

* * *

It is not only a nightmare. 

High Queen Elisif jumps up from her bed, and finds the same ghost from her dream standing in front of her bed. 

The ghost is an old lady wearing a fine raiment, an elegant circle has she around her head. The High Queen could not see the ghost's face, but she can see her eyes burning rage. The blue light like the ghoul in the nordic catacombs are staring directly at Elisif. 

The ghost hisses. The poet-like language from Cyrodill, mixed with a few nordic words, comes from a hoarse and far-away sound, echoing in the whole palace, cruel and hollow. Elisif can not understand what does she say, but the voice does she still recognize . 

"You have no right to be the Queen, you weakling." 

The door of her bedroom flung open. The court wizard Sybille holding some spell in her hands rushes in, shoves the golden spell directly into the ghost before either of them can react. The ghost staggers backward for only a few paces, but it creates enough room for Sybille to shield in front of Elisif. 

"Begone , foul undead, there is no place for you in Skyrim". The vampire curses the ghost , prepares a new Dispel Undead in her right hand.

Princess Elisif has a younger sister. Two years or three years younger, Elisif never cared about it.   
What she cared is the younger sister as menace as a bouncing she-wolf. Elisif was cheated, harassed, blackmailed by the little she-wolf , and the greedy one asked for whatever Elisif has: fine dresses which is still too loose for her, books about magic theories which she will not read as well etc. She asked for everything Elisif has, and if Elisif did't give her, she will take it whatever. The word "rob" didn't fit too good into the High Rock Royal family, but it is exactly what she was doing. 

And it was originally planed that Princess Elisif should stay in High Rock and inherit her father's throne, and her little sister , which is not from the first Queen of High Rock , should marry with the king of snow-decked land. However , the little she-wolf pounced again, this time even against her father : She blackmailed the king of High Rock, claimed the throne , or she will broadcast that there is an another bastard son of him hidden in Hammerfell.   
There are much more scene about it, but Princess Elisif was locked in a tower like Princess Rapunzel. Everything she could touch are controlled by her younger sister, only moldy bread and sour soup was send to her. At last, the drama was end by her father's death. Poisoned wine, obviously, but no one dare to say anything under the wolf's stern.

The first thing that she-wolf did was sending her elder sister far away to Skyrim. Maybe the only thing she regret is the fact Solitude is not far from High Rock at all, maybe she should send her sister to Ulfric , to the far-away frozen land. Princess Elisif was in no shape to do so, but she was stuffed in the bridal dress and transported to Solitude nonetheless. No Family member of her home present in her wedding ceremony, that is how the High Rock Royal family treats the children not from original Queen. 

However, Skyrim's High King Torygg, did love her. She was so pale and slim as they first meet, but Torygg did take her in his arms, giving her the best protection what he could give. The court wizard is not scary at all, she works just like a far elder sister for both of them. The mead tastes not bad at all, and the weather is mild, the party of Nords even better than that in her homeland- she has at last her home, and her family who loves her. 

And the she-wolf ? Her name is already a curse between the people in High Rock, so when the people talks about the former queen, they call her "That wolf". She was cruel and paranoid, no maid in the palace could leave there peacefully. As the younger brother of her at last confront her in the palace, she resurrected all the maids she killed for her experiment , however her brother's troops were far stronger. At last, the younger brother was well supported by the people and claimed the throne, as the wolf was executed before the city gate. Elisif heard the news from Torygg. As Torygg tried to comfort her , she wiped her tears out of excitement, at last freed from her nightmare. 

_In The same time , somewhere in the catacomb of Solitude_

_"No the fireball goes directly through the wolf queen! Lydia , the_ _dawnbreaker! "_

_"Yes my thane! "  
_

_"That one is too strong to repel ! Always stay in the restoration circle, and It can not come in! I will corner it just like a rat , and you aim its head!"_

_"Yes and stay silent my thane!"  
_

_"Never thought of the day I take the defense role , ward here and repel there, and you are the hero killing the monster !"_

_"Yes my thane and be careful!"_

_"It is above us! Next time I see it I will prepare a bow enchanted with the most powerful repel the undead effect! Just go down you filthy one! Come on! "  
_

_"Yes my thane and for Whiterun's grace shut up!"_

_With a blast of energy bursted out of Dawnbreaker, Meridia's fury explodes in the small room. The skeleton sitting in the stone chair was severed by the energy, its body down to dust, its head falls to the ground , the circle still on its head._

"No, you are already dead. Potema or Liz , you are dead." That is the first sentence Queen Elisif muttered to the ghost.

The ghost twitched and warped, howling something hard to decipher, but Elisif is no more the soft princess she was. With the Wizard shielding before her, she dragged a glass sword out of her bedside. The sword pointed to the ghost of Wolf Queen, she repeated the magical spell once more with her normal voice : "Begone, you are already dead, thus no claim for the throne. I, Elisif, am the High Queen of Skyrim! " 

There is a loud shriek bursting out of the ghost. The golden restoration spell burned Sybille's hand before hit the ghost, but the ghost is now far weaker than before. One more protecting circle , and the ghost is cornered, staggered, bowed. 

"And I am the High Queen of Skyrim, begone from MY palace!" Elisif stroke just in the neck of the bowing ghost, and with the last horror shriek , the ghost is gone .

And then, the exhausted Sybille fell into the bed, body burned by the restoration spell. " Grant me sometime to sleep please, my Queen Elisif." 

"Yes, I am the High Queen. I AM the High Queen. I should take the responsibility."She muttered. The whole Palace is silent, and she could only hear herself breathing hard. 

She has at last won against her nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That idea was from a seldom bug : After defeat Potema in the catacomb under the city, there is still a shadow of Potema lingering in the Blue Palace, just in front of the Queen.   
> The other bug is already well known : after the wolf queen quest , the court magician Sybil will always sleep in her bed.


	8. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chat in the Banned Mare between Jarl Balgruuf the Greater and Dragonborn.  
> // In this Timeline Dragonborn is not involved in the Dark Brotherhood. A few content are different from Canon.

6th of Sun's Dusk , 4E 204 

The Bannered Mare, Whiterun 

* * *

Two hooded people are sitting in a corner in the Banned mare. 

"Hey aren't you --"  
"Shhh no need to say it aloud. I am just there for the mead. Call me uncle. "  
"Ok uncle. To be honest I am also here for the mead and the apple pie, Lydia says I should not have so many snacks but enough beef and soup as meal."  
"Lydia is right, at least at this point. You are still growing."  
"Then Irileth is right as well. "

"I found you special from the first time you came in my palace. Very special, and interesting."  
"Well maybe I am special just because I come from Cyrodill, I am an Altmer which is seldom in Skyrim, and I care about the arcane things more than the other one. In the Nord's standard, I am out of the scale ."  
"There is enough arrogant High Elves in Skyrim, but you are different, you do not cause troubles , and you help defend the dragon . The most important part : you do accept the nordic culture. You are learning new things "  
"Well, I was never with the Alinor , so nordic things are reasonable for me. At this point, I will rather say the Nords are really with honor. Did you remember the axe I was supposed to deliver to Ulfric? Though he was not in the right mood, he did return the axe and let me simply go out of his city. I have even prepared the worst situation , learned the invisible spell and prepared to leap away! "   
"Ulfric may be with all the disadvantages of the men in Skyrim, but he is always with honor. He is thirsty of power, but he still need to consider if he lost his honor, what will still remain."  
"Uncle, if that situation was happened in Cyrodill, at least in Bravil, I am one hundred percent sure the Court of Bravil will take the axe, and then split me into two halves! In Skingrad there is even no need of the axe, the Court will tear me with his bare hands! "  
"And the Courts of Cyrodiil are really without honor. Shame on them." 

"Did you hear the news from Solitude? The tragedy in the wedding? "  
"Yes , in that day I was busy and did not attend it. I heard the groom from Stormcloak side was hurt in his arm, but not serious. And the imperial bride was not hurt thanks to the gods."  
"It is already unlucky enough to be shot in his own wedding. I was thinking of Alinor caused that , because they just want to keep Skyrim in a succession of war thus the Cyrodill need to send the troops , which was planned to defend themselves, to there. The emperor may not as great as Tiber Septim, able to conquer all the Tamriel , but he is enough to keep Cyrodill united with his influence. "  
"Impressive. You have seen the hidden things. "  
"Cyrodill with or without Skyrim, or Skyrim with or without Cyrodill, we just need an answer. And I supposed General Tullius had the war already won when an Altmer was pointed out by Akatosh to be the Dragonborn."  
"Just impressive. Where did you learned those things?"  
"Around White Gold Tower, College Synod, where you can learn much more political scenes than magic spells." 

"Have you consider your own marriage ? "   
"Not really. Most of the Altmer male in Skyrim are worthless, yet any other one will cause the backfire from Alinor, I mean the Thalmor . Furthermore, the wedding tragedy was just one weeks ago, so at least now, no. It is much more fun to cheat in the hide and seek with invisible spell!" 

"Okay uncle, Irileth was somehow right. Did you see that noble just coming out of the room ? I suspend that one will be involved into an assassination against the Emperor. No need to worry, I contacted with the Penitus Oculatus and they will have the thins done."  
"But how --"  
"Well that is a long story. There was an assassin following me in the wild, but in that time I was in Falkreath ,trying to find the owner of a stray dog. And the dog spotted him much faster than I did, as I realized what happened the assassin was already dead by dog's mouth. And then , he carried a letter from anonymous A to anonymous D, with the letter there was a pendant of elder council. I can't call the noble's name, but I know every face of elder council! If it is secured, I will have to write to Penitus Oculatus and ask them to deal with that one."

_Only if Barbas could be count as a stray dog._   
_BUT he is a stray dog at all._

"Or you can use your uncle's help. If you are already so sure , I can have the guards watch him around."   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I told you there are assassins, and you just won't hear! " -- Irileth
> 
> "Promise me, do not try to track down an assassin alone, next time do it at least with me at your side ! " -- Lydia


End file.
